Go Glows/Green/Love Robin
The Green Glow Powers, or… the fictional physics with which addresses the Glow Powers in her stories. ;The Wielders :Shego, canon original :Limelight, aka Shego Green of Team Shego :Tango, an empowered Tara from Tara Royalé! :Lasik, empowered Adrena Lynn from Team Shego :Foxfire, Hope of Go Cheerleaders ;Super-Dimensional :Middle of the known "GO spectrum", the Green Axis is special in that it affects the wielder's bio-energy. If truly connected to the concept of auras, qi/ki/chi, and chakra points, which Kirlian photo-process observation of all Glows suggest, then Green Zth rotation is already accessible to a small fraction of the human populace, if not to the degree to which the Green Glow wielders are. :It seems the Green Glow is part of the phenomenon which powers every, at least terrestrial, living organism; the residual excess of which varies from individual subject to individual subject. Some of which have so much excess as to visually bioluminesce; some of which can produce bio-electricity, albeit needing specialized cells to store, amplify, and discharge such energy. Apparently the Green wielder can further open and dial up their energy connection ratio enough to channel and directly discharge without need of aforementioned specialty cellular apparatus. :It should be noted that "plasma", a popular term in the media applied to the Green Glow, is a misnomer as the outputted energy is not what physicists use to describe the "forth state of matter". While similar in form and function, "the green power which is expressed beyond the wielder's body is at the same time neither energy, force, nor matter; yet all in a plasma-like state". A description which is nearly universally reduced to one non-scientifically inaccurate word: Plasma. :As mentioned in Part One, considerations of chakra gates in connection with the Glows has been entertained, with the Green Glow providing the most promising evidence and results. :Contrary to widely held Western misconceptions, there are more than the Seven Major chakra points, or 'gates'. There are in fact several hundred lesser known points to which meridian channels deliver qi energy. Using Wielder Shego as first example, her expression of Green Zth energy rotation is channeled, pooled, and focused in and about her hand chakra micro-gates. Of which there are coincidentally seven as well: Palm, Wrist, Thumb and each Finger. :Shego, while unable to explain how she does it, is able to channel the output of her super-dimensionally dialed up bio-energy into her hands, dilating Wrist Gates as needed for desired output levels. From there she can open the Palm Gates for massive blasts raw power, or individual Finger Gates, usually the first two, for finely controlled streams. In addition she often opens all five distal gates just a trickle enough to form "claws of 'plasma'". :Tango is able to do much the same with her Feet Gates, which have similar arrangement of Ankle, Sole, and Toe micro-gates; although she does not have the same versatility of her toe gates as she does her fingers'. :Foxfire, in addition to her Hands, also expresses concussive energy via the back of her Crown Gate, enabling thrust for flight. :Limelight, in addition to her Hands, apparently opens all of her gates a trickle, enough to provide her entire mass negative buoyancy within a full-body glow while Sole Gates provide directional thrust. Category:Superpowered Category:Terminology Category:Fanon Concept